Unbreakable
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Sonic and Tails are in love. Nobody can tear them apart...not even Tails’ parents. SonicXTails. Requested by 'The Red Tail'.


_**Unbreakable**_

* * *

**Pairing: **SonicXTails

**Summary: **Sonic and Tails are in love. Nobody can tear them apart...not even Tails' parents.

This story was mainly done for The Red Tail. Enjoy!

* * *

"You look incredibly sexy when you're trying to concentrate on your work," Sonic whispered in Tails' ear; his hot breath tickled his ear.

Tails put down his pencil and looked over his shoulder, with a smile on his face. The azure hedgehog waved and smirked at his lover.

Sonic and Tails have been going our for almost three months. Sonic was the first one to confess his feelings for Tails. The couple was obviously happy being together, but, of course, Tails' parents didn't approve of gay relationships. So, Tails and Sonic kept their relationship on the down low. The couple could only be with each other during school hours, that's where the couple is obviously now.

"Sonic," Tails whispered, blushing, "D-do your work."

The two-tailed fox smiled at Sonic and resumed on his school work. The azure hedgehog slouched in his desk and yawned. Sonic picked up his pencil and stuck it onto of his perked ear. The cobalt hedgehog looked at the school's clock. Sonic smiled once he realized that they have five more minutes until class ended, and until they could go home and enjoy their weekend.

"To hell with work, Tails. We got five more minutes until class ends," Sonic explained, yawning again.

Tails ceased his work and looked at the clock.

"Guess you're right, Sonic." Tails put his folders and pencils into his jet black backpack.

Once Tails was done putting everything in his backpack, Sonic smirked as he grasped Tails' desk and pulled him back beside the blue hedgehog. Tails had a surprised look on his face, which made Sonic's smirk widen.

"Can't wait till we can go," Sonic whispered, nuzzling into Tails' neck. The yellow fox blushed.

Students around them that saw this different type of affection made sickening faces at them. Tails started to feel uncomfortable with the students staring at them like that. He tried his best to ignore them though.

"So...what movie should we watch tonight?" Tails asked, trying to get his mind off of the glares that the students are giving them.

Sonic stopped nuzzling into Tails' neck and looked into his sky blue eyes. Sonic pretended to think about it and smiled.

"None," he answered casually.

"None?" Tails questioned.

"None." Sonic said finally.

Every Friday night, since Tails couldn't be seen with Sonic, they would be on the phone with each other...just watching countless of movies. It would have been nice to actually be sitting next to each other instead of being on the phone, watching the movie, while they were at their own house.

Tails gave Sonic a confused look.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Hm," Sonic thought to himself, "how about let's get some ice cream or something?"

"At the store? Together?" Sonic rapidly nodded his head. Tails sighed and he looked at Sonic with deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Sonic...you know I can't. My parents don't approve of our relationship."

Tails felt like all of this was his fault. He didn't want Sonic to be sad because of him.

"Sorry Sonic."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," Sonic said softly, embracing the sad fox. Tails rested his head on Sonic's peach colored chest.

Suddenly, the school bell interrupted Tails and Sonic's loving moment. Now, it was time for Sonic and Tails to go home...without each other.

"I'll call you?" Tails asked, before departing. Sonic just nodded his head.

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

Tails opened the door to his house, finding the house was empty. His mother and father wasn't home from work yet. He quickly shut the door behind him, locking it. Tails threw his jet back backpack on the floor. The yellow fox sighed and went to his room.

Tails' room was probably your average room. The walls were a boring white color, white carpet on his floor, and chest-nut brown furniture. He had a small, white walk in closet. A white laptop was resting on his navy blue bed. A typical television was hung on the boring, white walls. A couple of shirts were scattered on the floor. A small window was near his bed.

Tails sighed again and jumped on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He wished he could be with Sonic right now. Suddenly, he heard his mother and father walk into the front door.

"Miles?" His parents screeched. Obviously, his parents doesn't call him 'Tails', like other people do.

"Yeah?" Tails answered, sitting up on his bed and jumping off of it.

Before Tails was about to go see his parents, Tails heard a loud tap on his window. Tails opened his navy blue curtain and saw Sonic outside. The blue hedgehog was hiding in front of a bush, blocking him off from anyone's view. Tails' mouth gaped opened. He was happy to see Sonic. Tails quickly opened his window.

"Sonic," Tails whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Of course, Tails was happy to see Sonic, but he feared that he would be discovered by his parents.

"I came to see you, silly!" Sonic exclaimed, a little loud for Tails.

Tails shushed Sonic by putting his finger on his lips.

"Shush Sonic," Tails whispered, constantly looking over his shoulder as if his parents were suddenly going to walk into his room.

Sonic smirked at Tails.

"You look incredibly sexy when you're paranoid."

Tails' face flushed.

"I am not paranoid!" Tails argued back, seriously.

Sonic gazed at Tails lovingly. The azure hedgehog softly grabbed Tails' hand. Tails smiled at Sonic's action, but he was still worried about his parents.

"Miles!" Sonic and Tails both heard Tails' mother scream out.

Tails quickly yanked out his hand out of Sonic's grasp and quickly ran out of his room. Sonic rolled his eyes.

_Damn...his parents are a pain in the ass..._

Tails quickly ran into the kitchen, greeted by his mother and father. His father was on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper. His mother was preparing to cook a meal for the family. Tails' mother was wearing an apron. His father was still wearing his work clothes.

"Yes mother?" Tails questioned, a little out of breath. His mother was getting suspicious by that.

"Honey, why are you out of breath?" his mother questioned, quickly putting a meat loaf into the oven.

Tails gave her an odd look.

"Well, I just ran here...?" His mother ignored him and put her hand on his forehead. He was sweating a little. His mother then put her hand on his chest, to feel his heartbeat. His heartbeat was fast.

"What? Why are you like this Miles!? You're burning up! Are you getting a fever?" His mother quickly hugged her child, catching him off guard.

"Mom! Stop! I'm not getting sick!" Tails shouted out, trying to pull him away from her, but failed. She just hugged him tighter.

"Maybe he was just masturbating?" His father randomly called out, after hearing the conversation, in a gruff tone of voice. Tails' face blushed. His mother gasped, quickly letting go of Tails.

"W-what!?" Tails managed to choke out. He couldn't believe his dad just said that.

"Were you Tails, honey?" His mother asked in a soft tone. Tails gasped.

"No! I wasn't!" The embarrassed fox replied in an angry tone. His mother and father both looked at each other, unsure.

With a grunt, Tails marched away from his parents and went to his room. He slammed his door and pouted. Tails went back to the window where Sonic was. A smile started to tug at his lips.

"You know...the thought of you masturbating is pretty arousing," Sonic muttered, but loud enough for Tails to hear. Tails blushed; he looked at Sonic with complete shock.

"Y-you heard? Everything?" Tails stuttered.

"Sorry buddy, but I did."

The thought of Sonic hearing _that _conversation was completely mortifying. Tails just wanted to die right then and there.

"So...are we gonna go out or what?" Sonic inquired, changing the subject, which Tails was grateful for.

"Sonic...I'm not allowed."

"Just say that you're going to Knuckles' house or something...to work on a project or something." Sonic suggested, he desperately wanted to be with Tails.

"Hm..." Tails thought to himself, "That might work."

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

"So...you're going to work on a project by Knuckles' house?" His mother asked, placing the fully cooked meat loaf on the dinner table. His father was already seated at the table, impatiently waiting for the food.

"Yes mom!"

"I don't see why not," Tails' mother said.

"Me neither," his father ruffed out, cutting the meat loaf with a knife.

_Success!_

Tails felt happy that he could finally be with Sonic. Although, he did feel a little bad that he had to lie to his parents.

"What time will you be back?" His mother asked, looking at her son.

"Um...I don't really know for sure, mom," The two-tailed fox answered honestly.

"Well, try not to come back late though, okay?" His father grunted out, placing a neatly cut meat onto his plate. Tails just nodded his head.

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

"Finally!" Sonic shouted out cheerfully, walking with his lover down the side walk.

"We can finally do something together! Why haven't I thought this sooner?" Sonic winked at his boyfriend; Tails just smiled, but did feel a little guilty still.

The azure hedgehog wrapped his arm around Tails' waist, pulling the fox closer to his body. Immediately, Tails' face started to heat up. Tails and Sonic both stopped walking. They both gazed into each others eyes. Sonic, being the bold one, leaned close to Tails, noses were practically touching. The cobalt hedgehog slowly made contact with Tails' lips. As they were in lip lock, Tails felt like he was on cloud nine. This kiss felt magical to him though. Slowly, Sonic pulled away, much to Tails disappointment, and he smirked at Tails.

Suddenly, Tails didn't feel so guilty anymore.

"I'm guessing that you liked that kiss?" Sonic asked, teasingly.

"That was an amazing kiss, Sonic."

Sonic smiled, cockiness was overpowering him.

"Yeah, I know! I'm an amazing kisser, aren't I?"

Tails had to agree. He does kiss very well.

"Don't get too cocky," Tails muttered, beginning to walk again. He was trying to be annoyed by Sonic, but found out that he couldn't be.

Sonic chuckled and started walking by Tails' side.

"So, what should we do?" Sonic asked, "We could..." He paused.

"How about that suggestion from earlier?" Tails spoke, gazing into Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"What suggestion?" Sonic said, totally clueless. But Tails liked him when he was like that. It made Sonic look and sound...cute.

"You know...you said something about ice cream, remember?" Tails reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, let's get ice cream!"

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

Sonic and Tails both walked out of the ice cream store. Sonic originally ordered a Chilli dog ice cream, but found out that they don't serve that. So Sonic just ordered a strawberry ice cream. Tails just ordered a vanilla ice cream.

The two lovers both lapped at their ice creams. Sonic kept looking at Tails' ice cream, making Tails wonder why, but shrugged it off. They ate in silence until Tails accidently got some ice cream on his nose. Sonic stopped licking his ice cream and chuckled at Tails. Tails, who was starting to get annoyed at Sonic laughing at him, stopped licking his ice cream.

"What are you laughing at?" Tails pouted.

It took a few moments for Sonic to stop chucking.

"You...ya got ice cream on your nose," Sonic explained in between laughter. Tails instantly blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"I do?!" Tails almost shrieked.

Tails was going to swipe it off with the back of his hand, but Sonic stopped him from doing so.

"Let me," He simply said.

Sonic leaned in, got out his tongue, and licked the delicious treat off of Tails' nose. Tails' cheeks were rosy red after Sonic did that.

"You're too cute, Tails."

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

The sky turned dark. Night was approaching. Tails needed to get home before his parents would start worrying about him. Sonic carried Tails, bridal style, while using his super sonic speed. Quickly, they arrived at Tails' house. Sonic, who was still holding Tails delicately, slowly walked to Tails' window.

"That was a lot of fun, Sonic." Tails whispered, incase his parents would hear or something.

Sonic just nodded his head and quickly gave Tails a kiss of his lips before departing.

"I love you Tails," Sonic whispered.

Tails was in shock. He never heard Sonic say this to him before. Sonic always showed him that he loved him, never would he say that he did. He was never this affectionate.

"I love you too."

Sonic quickly ran away to his own home.

Meanwhile, Tails' mother saw Sonic and Tails together. She was outside when she saw Sonic and Tails both arriving at their house. She knew that Tails lied to her. She was furious at him. But then, she realized something.

Tails was happy when he was with Sonic. She didn't want her son to be in misery. She still didn't like gay relationships though.

"Miles, sweetie?" Tails' mother said softly at the doorway to Tails' room. Tails snapped his head over his shoulder, alerted.

"Mom?" He hoped his mother didn't see Sonic just now.

"Did...did you get done with your project?" Tails' mother knew what her son had done.

She should be mad at him. She should ground him for lying to her and for being with Sonic. But...she didn't. Somehow, she accepts her son's relationship...a little bit though.

Tails mentally sighed with relief.

"Um...no...not yet, but I'll get it done...later." He felt bad that he lied to his mother...again.

"That's good...sweetie?"

---

Finally. It's done. By the way, that "masturbation" bit....yeah, I just tossed that in there for thrills. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
